prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt Cabana
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Wicker Park, Chicago | billed = Chicago, Illinois | trainer = Ace Steel Danny Dominion | debut = June 19, 1999 | retired = }} Scott Colton (May 6, 1980) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Colt Cabana. Colton is most notably known from his time in Ring of Honor. Colton also wrestled as Scotty Goldman in World Wrestling Entertainment and as old school masked wrestler Matt Classic in MTV's Wrestling Society X. He began his professional wrestling career in ROH, where he was placed in a rivalry with CM Punk before uniting with Punk and Ace Steel to form the Second City Saints alliance. He later formed a tag team with Punk to win the World Tag Team Championship twice. He also had rivalries with Homicide and then-World Champion Bryan Danielson. He has also toured in countries outside of the United States, and he was a part of the short lived Wrestling Society X on MTV in late 2006, where he portrayed his "old school" wrestling persona, the masked "Matt Classic". In 2007, he left ROH to wrestle in Ohio Valley Wrestling, a developmental territory of World Wrestling Entertainment, where he won the Television Championship once and the Southern Tag Team Championship once with Charles Evans and once with Shawn Spears. He made several appearances, as Scotty Goldman, with WWE on its SmackDown brand before being released from his contract in February 2009. Colton is a former one-time JCW World Heavyweight Champion, a one-time RCW World Heavyweight Champion, a one-time NCW World Heavyweight Champion and two-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion making Colton an overall five-time world heavyweight champion. Professional wrestling career International Wrestling Cartel (2001-Present) Cabana had his debut match at IWC on September 21, 2001, defeating CM Punk in a singles match. On November 11 Punk and Cabana had a best of three series match in one day, whit Punk winning after defeating Cabana at the first and the third match. On March 3, 2002, Cabana was eliminated by Christopher Daniels in the first round of the first IWC Super Indy Tournament and on April 13 Cabana unsuccessfully challenged the winner of the latter tournament, Super Hentai, for the IWC Super Indy Championship. On July 20 Cabana participated in a three-round tournament to determine the IWC Heavyweight Championship which was vacated; Cabana defeated Little Guido Maritato on the first round, Dennis Gregory on the second and Shirley Doe on the finals to win the title. Cabana defended the championship 5 times before losing it to Dennis Gregory on December 6. On May 10, 2003 Cabana won the Super Indy II Tournament after defeating Sterling James Keenan in the first round, Super Hentai on the semifinal and Matt Striker in the finals to win the tournament and the IWC Super Indy Championship, title that he defended 3 times before losing it to AJ Styles on March 20, 2004. Since then Cabana has also participated in the Super Indy VIII (2009), Super Indy X (2011) and Super Indy 16 (2017) tournaments but he is yet to win the tournament for the second time. Ring of Honor (2002–2007) Scott Colton was trained by Ace Steel and Danny Dominion, alongside Phil Brooks (CM Punk). He broke into Ring of Honor with the name Colt Cabana as CM Punk's rival before joining Punk's alliance, the Second City Saints. Cabana and Punk later became two–time ROH Tag Team Champions. With Punk becoming a singles star, Cabana feuded with Austin Aries and Nigel McGuinness. On August 13, 2005 Cabana defeated Punk in a two out of three falls match in their hometown of Chicago in what was supposed to be Punk's last ROH match before going to World Wrestling Entertainment. Between August 2005 and April 2006, Cabana was involved in a feud with Homicide, which featured Cabana being strangled with a metal coat hanger, bleeding from numerous chair shots, having Drāno poured down his throat, being piledriven off the ring apron through a table, and getting his head crushed between a ladder. On April 1, 2006 in Chicago, Cabana finally got his revenge and earned the respect of Homicide after a Chicago Street Fight, which saw the feud settled with a handshake and an embrace. After his decisive victory against Homicide, Colt Cabana challenged the ROH World Champion Bryan Danielson for the World Championship at Ring of Honor's 100th show on April 22, 2006 in Philadelphia. Danielson defeated him in less than five minutes. Feeling he lost the match because he had spent the past eight months "brawling" as opposed to wrestling, Cabana rededicated himself. He eventually earned a rematch against Danielson at Chi-Town Struggle on June 24, though he once again lost. Cabana received one last shot against Danielson for the ROH World Championship on August 26. The two fought to a 60-minute time limit draw in a two out of three falls match, with each wrestler earning one fall. In October 2006, Cabana was involved in an auto accident with fellow Ring of Honor stars Adam Pearce and Dave Prazak. Cabana was driving from a Ring of Honor event in Dayton, Ohio when he lost control of their car due to the weather conditions. The car was totaled but everyone was wearing seat belts, which saved their lives. It was initially reported that Cabana had to have a toe amputated, though in reality he had only bruised it. Despite the injury, Cabana wrestled the next night in Chicago Ridge, Illinois. Pearce and Prazak also walked away with bruises but were otherwise fine. On April 3, 2007 it was revealed by the Ring of Honor website that Colton had signed a WWE developmental contract and would soon leave to begin working for their developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling. At Good Times, Great Memories (named in his honor), held on April 28 in Chicago, Cabana defeated long-time friend and fellow Chicago wrestler Adam Pearce. Outside the US (2004–present) In 2004 and 2005, Colton went on extensive tours of Europe, competing in Scotland, Germany and France, but mainly England. He received the 2004 Match of the Year in a European rounds style bout with World of Sport journeyman, Johnny Kidd. Cabana also did a short tour of Puerto Rico for IWA PR in early 2005. During 2006, Cabana would become a popular wrestler in the British promotion 1 Pro Wrestling (1PW) often tag teaming with Darren Burridge as Team SHAG (Street Hooligans Adventure Gang). During 1PW's first anniversary show Team SHAG won the 1PW Tag Team Championship during a three-way ladder match against the defending champions Jonny Storm and Jody Fleisch, and the Southern Comfort team of Tracey Smothers and Chris Hamrick. Cabana also made his Japanese debut for Zero 1 Max in 2006. In a later tour, he formed an alliance with Steve Corino and Yoshi known as the P Force Men, which wore all pink outfits. Colt's also appeared and wrestled for Ireland's Irish Whip Wrestling, Austria's Rings of Europe and various Montreal & Toronto Canadian independents. Colton's final European appearance as an independent wrestler took place at UK promotion 1PW on April 6, 2007 where he, along with fellow Team SHAG member Darren Burridge, successfully defended the 1PW Tag Team Championship against Doug Williams and Nigel McGuinness, before formally retiring his half of the title. On April 30, 2010 Cabana made his Australian debut. Cabana won a two-day tournament to become the winner of the NHPW Global Conflict Shield. The tournament was held in Perth, Australia. Cabana beat Balls Mahoney in the finals. September 4, 2010 saw Colt debut in Mexico City, Mexico for the IWL promotion. He defeated NWA Heavyweight Champion, 'Scrap Iron' Adam Pearce. On August 26, 2011, Colt headlined the inaugural show for PCW – Preston City Wrestling, joining once again with Darren Burridge as Team SHAG. On March 24, 2012, Cabana wrestled 'Loco' Mike Mason on "Chapter One: In the Beginning", the inaugural show for PROGRESS Wrestling. Wrestling Society X (2006) In November 2006, Colton taped several matches for Wrestling Society X (WSX), a new wrestling series on MTV. He competed under the name Matt Classic, who is a throwback to the wrestlers of the 1950s and 1960s. His gimmick used "old school" moves such as the skull vice and the abdominal stretch as finishers. To further enhance his gimmick as an old school wrestler, his WSX profile listed him as having won the Heavyweight Championship in 1952 (28 years before he was born). According to Kevin Kleinrock, the plan was for Cabana to appear in season two as "Letterman" Colt Cabana, the frat brother of Matt Sydal and Sydal's girlfriend Lizzy Valentine would be cheating on Sydal with Cabana. The Matt Classic gimmick was created as a way to "bring Colt into the WSX family" in the first season, and Kleinrock said they did not expect the character to catch on. World Wrestling Entertainment (2007–2009) Colton has also worked a number of preliminary matches in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its Heat and Velocity shows. On one occasion, he competed under the name Chris Guy, the real name of his trainer Ace Steel. The real Chris Guy wrestled in a match for WWE in 2004 under the name of Scott Colton, Colton's real name. On April 3, 2007 it was announced that Colton had signed a contract with WWE. He was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling, their developmental territory, and made his debut at a TV taping on May 30. Wrestling as Colt "Boom Boom" Cabana, he lost to Michael W. Kruel in the first round of a tournament to determine who would face The Miz at an OVW live event on June 8. He won his first match in OVW when he forced the Belgium Brawler to submit with the Chicago Crab on June 23. After helping Al Snow regain the role of OVW Troubleshooter from Kruel, Cabana became involved in the OVW Television Championship picture, defeating champion Shawn Spears by countout on August 11. Cabana twice came close to winning the title only to be denied by the TV time-limit expiring. Cabana defeated Spears on October 31, 2007 to win the OVW Television title. When OVW was replaced by Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) as the WWE developmental territory, Cabana was moved down to FCW. On the August 15, 2008 episode of SmackDown, Colton made his debut as Scotty Goldman, losing to The Brian Kendrick. On the August 22 episode of SmackDown, Goldman was a participant in the 10-man battle royal match to determine a qualifier for the WWE Championship scramble match at Unforgiven. Goldman lost after being eliminated by Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. His last singles match on SmackDown! was a quick loss against The Great Khali. He appeared in an Elimination Chamber qualifying battle royal on the February 6, 2009 edition but was eliminated first. This was his first appearance on TV in almost five months. Colton had a show on WWE.com, called Good as Goldman, formerly known as What's Crackin'?, which premiered on January 14, 2009. He, however, was released from his WWE contract on February 20, 2009. His final match for WWE was a defeat by Umaga and was aired on the February 20 episode of SmackDown. Return to the independent circuit (2009–present) On February 21, 2009, Colton made his return to Pro Wrestling Guerrilla at Express Written Consent where he, as Colt Cabana, challenged Chris Hero for the PWG World Championship in a 3-way match which also included Human Tornado. Hero was able to retain his belt by pinning Tornado and afterwards promised Cabana a 1-on-1 shot at the belt. That match took place on April 12 at PWG's hundredth show, where Hero was able to retain his title. On March 14, 2009, he was defeated by Loca Vida at 2CW in Binghamton, NY in a classic comedy match. On March 20, 2009, he wrestled for Firestorm Pro Wrestling in Cleveland at Rise of the Real Underground 2009 in a match up against J-rocc which he had won. On March 21, 2009, he made his surprise return to ROH. In a tag team match at the 7th Anniversary Show, he teamed with Bryan Danielson to defeat Bison Smith and Jimmy Rave, who was also returning to ROH. On April 25, Cabana received an ROH World Title shot against Jerry Lynn but lost. On June 6, Cabana debuted on Ring of Honor Wrestling, ROH's television program, teaming with Brent Albright. On December 5 in Chicago Austin Aries successfully defended his ROH World Title against Cabana in a steel cage match and as a result Cabana can never again challenge for the title in his hometown. On February 25, 2010, Chikara announced that Colton would take part in the 2010 King of Trios tournament in late April, under his Matt Classic persona, teaming up with Dasher Hatfield and Sugar Dunkerton as the Throwbacks. On April 23, the trio of Classic, Hatfield and Dunkerton were defeated in the first round of the tournament by the reigning King of Trios winners F.I.S.T. (Chuck Taylor, Icarus and Gran Akuma). On October 23, 2010, Colton won the RCW World Heavyweight Championship from Hank Calhoun.He has since been teaming with El Generico in his feud with Kevin Steen and Steve Corino. On October 16, 2010, Cabana defeated Corino in an "I Quit" match in Chicago Ridge to end their feud. At the September 22 tapings of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's weekly television program Impact!, Colton, under his Colt Cabana persona, wrestled in a dark match, where he defeated Puma. On March 6, 2011, Colton (as Cabana) won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Adam Pearce at the NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood television tapings. He lost the title to The Sheik on April 23, 2011 in Jacksonville, Florida. On March 19 Cabana debuted for NWA Rampage in a world heavy-weight title defense against NWA RPW heavy-weight champion J-Rod. The match ended in a no contest after interference from Hot Like Lava. Cabana & J-Rod teamed up to defeat Hot Like Lava afterwards. On April 2 during the second night of ROH's Honor Takes Center Stage pay-per-view, Cabana started a new feud with House of Truth members Christopher Daniels, Michael Elgin, Roderick Strong and Truth Martini. Colton, as Matt Classic, returned to Chikara on April 15 for the 2011 King of Trios, once again teaming with Dasher Hatfield and Sugar Dunkerton as the Throwbacks. The team was eliminated in the first round by Team Osaka Pro (Atsushi Kotoge, Daisuke Harada and Ultimate Spider Jr.). On July 20, Cabana (as Officer Colt Cabana) deafeated 2 Tuff Tony to win the JCW World Heavyweight Champion at Juggalo Championship Wrestling's event Above the Law. He lost the championship to Corporal Robinson at the following event. On August 2, Cabana wrestled a dark match for WWE at a SmackDown taping, losing against Wade Barrett. On August 6, 2011, Cabana tapped out to Ring of Honor World champion Davey Richards in Carrolton, Georgia as part of the 2011 NWA Wrestling Legends Fanfest Weekend activities. On August 20, Cabana wrestled in Aberdeen, Scotland for Wrestlezone, losing a tag team title match. On October 15, 2011, Cabana made a surprise appearance at All Pro Wrestling's Halloween Hell XIV event in Hayward, California, defeating "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury for his APW Worldwide Internet Championship after answering Luxury's open challenge. On November 13, at Chikara High Noon, Cabana faced and defeated Archibald Peck after Colt Cabunny—a character that is essentially a parody of Cabana—turned on Peck and helped his "human counterpart" pick up the win. Cabana and Peck then teamed at Chikara's next iPPV, Chikarasaurus Rex: How to Hatch a Dinosaur, where they were defeated by The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield and Mark Angelosetti). In March 2012 Cabana appeared on the debut show for London-based promotion PROGRESS Wrestling, in a losing effort to Loco Mike Mason. On April 8, 2012, Cabana defeated Adam Pearce to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship for the second time. He lost the title back to Pearce on July 21. Cabana teamed with Eddie Edwards to take part in Global Tag League 2012 and gained five points but would not progress further. On September 14, 2012, Colton returned to his Matt Classic persona as he, Dasher Hatfield and Mark Angelosetti entered the 2012 King of Trios, losing to Team JWP (Command Bolshoi, Kaori Yoneyama and Tsubasa Kuragaki) in their first round match. On October 27, Colton concluded a seven match series against Adam Pearce with a victory leading to Pearce vacating the NWA World Title. On March 31, 2013, at Revolution Pro Wrestling: High Stakes, Cabana faced off against Sha Samuels For the Revolution Pro Wrestling British Heavyweight Championship. The stipulation of the match being that if Cabana lost he would never wrestle in the UK again. During the match there were 2 attempts by Samuels to keep the title by using the Championship Advantage, both of which failed, the first by the referee and the second by Cabana stopping the referee from counting. Cabana eventually defeats Samuels by submission, utilizing the reverse boston crab becoming the first American to hold the RPW British Heavyweight title. In June 2013, at Pro Wrestling Syndicate's Dream On show in Monroe, NJ, Cabana faced Disco Inferno. Colt had prior matches for The PWS Championship against former champion Sami Callihan and current champion Kevin Matthews. On the 19th June 2013, it was reported that Colt Cabana had received multiple tryouts to be a color commentator in the WWE. These tryouts were set up by his friend CM Punk. It was later revealed that the WWE approached Colt for a tryout as a WWE announcer. Return to Ring of Honor (2016-2019) Return as a babyface At ROH Supercard Of Honor X on April 1, 2016, Colt Cabana returned to ROH after Jay Lethal defeated Lio Rush to retain the ROH World Championship, demanding Lethal a shot at his championship, which was set to happen on May 8 at Global Wars 2016; this match ended in a No Contest after members of the Bullet Club faction stormed the ring. On September 30 Colt Cabana and Dalton Castle (Whit whom Cabana started teaming up a few weeks earlier) defeated The All Night Express (Rhett Titus and Kenny King), Keith Lee and Shane Taylor and War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) in a Four Corner Survival tag team match for the #1 contendership to the ROH World Tag Team Championships which were held by Bullet Club members The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson and Matt Jackson). On October 15 Cabana was part of the Champions vs All Stars elimination match that saw the 4 Champions of the company face against 4 other top stars; Cabana teamed whit his tag-team partner Dalton Castle and The Briscoes (Mark and Jay Briscoe) against the ROH World Champion Adam Cole, the ROH World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks and the ROH World Television Champion Bobby Fish. After The Briscoes, Cole and Fish were eliminated, Cabana and Castle were left remaining against the Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks, which made Castle stop the match to grab a microphone and propose that he and Cabana use their shot at the championships right there, the Young Bucks accepted and the match was now a ROH World Tag Team Championship match, whit the Young Bucks retaining their championships at the end. Heel turn On the November 19, 2016 episode of Ring of Honor after defeating the team of Ken Dixon and Preston Quinn, Cabana blamed Castle for wasting their opportunity to become tag team champions, Castle apologized and they hugged each other, but Cabana low blowed Castle whit a kick, turning heel in the process and starting a feud whit Castle that also involved Castle's managers The Boys (Brandon and Brent). Castle defeated Cabana in a singles match on ROH Final Battle 2016 on December 2. But their feud continued, whit Cabana attacking the Boys after leaving his commentary position and defeating them in a 2 on 1 handicap match on the February 18, 2017 episode of Ring of Honor; yet still, Cabana was once again defeated by Castle on a singles match at Manhattan Mayhem 2017 on March 4. On the April 15, episode of Ring of Honor Cabana was involved in an eight-man team where he teamed with Bobby Fish, Lio Rush and Hanson as they were defeated by Jay Lethal, Hangman Page, Jay White and Silas Young, where the winners would face each other in a fatal four number one contender match for the ROH World Championship. Commentary role Since the start of 2017 Cabana slowly moved to a full-time commentator position while still portraying a heel character. Cabana works alongside Ian Riccaboni, who Cabana helped to become the new main commentator of Ring of Honor TV after Kevin Kelly left his commentary position, yet still, Kelly still worked some Pay Per View events whit Cabana and Riccaboni until he left on the month of July. The duo of Cabana and Riccaboni work Pay Pew View events, TV tapings and record commentary for some VOD events, sometimes accompanied by wrestlers as guests on commentary. Personal life Colton went to Western Michigan University and played on their football team until graduating in 2002 with a degree in Business marketing. While there he became friends with Matt Cappotelli, who went on to participate in WWE Tough Enough. Colton is Jewish. Colton is best friends with former WWE superstar CM Punk. Colton hosts a wrestling podcast title The Art of Wrestling where he has an hour-long conversation with a variety of wrestlers or otherwise involved or fans of wrestling. He has also branched out to do Pro Wrestling Fringe which are narrative story podcasts to explore the stranger elements of wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Colt Cabana' ***''Billy Goat's Curse'' / Chicago Crab (Reverse Boston crab) ***''Chicago Skyline'' (Chikara / Independent circuit) / Cabana Special (Noah) (Elevated fireman's carry dropped onto the turnbuckles) ***''Colt .45'' (Double underhook overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack drop, sometimes preceded by a Gory special) **'As Matt Classic' ***Clawhold *'Signature moves' **'As Colt Cabana' ***Airplane spin ***Bionic elbow ***''Cabanarama'' (Cradle DDT) ***''Canadian Bacon Leaf'' (Inverted cloverleaf) ***Diving leg drop ***Double underhook ***Eat the Feet (Inverted stomp facebreaker) ***''Flying Asshole'' (ROH / Independent circuit) / Flying Apple (Chikara) (Leaping hip attack to a cornered opponent) ***Frankensteiner ***''Lake Shore Drive'' (Rope hung cutter) ***Lariat ***Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver onto the knee ***Powerbomb ***''Ram-Man'' (Missile dropkick) ***Running double high knee ***Sitout scoop slam piledriver ***Snap suplex ***Springboard moonsault **'As Matt Classic' ***Abdominal stretch ***Airplane spin ***Heart punch ***Scoop slam *'Managers' **Lucy **Traci Brooks **Bobby Heenan **Lacey **Daizee Haze **Dave Prazak **C. Edward Vander Pyle **Blake McMillan *'Nicknames' **"Boom Boom" **"Classic" **"The Guv'nor " *'Entrance themes' **"The Freaks Come Out at Night" by Whodini **"Say I Yi Yi" by The Ying Yang Twins **"Calling Out" by Presence **"bring the Noise" by Public Enemy and Anthrax **"Copacabana" by Barry Manilow **"Super Freak" by Rick James **"CopaColtCabana" by Barry Manilow and Kidd Russell **"Anarchy" by Peter Northcote and Lindsay Jehan **'"Boom Boom"' by Kidd Russ and The Girthtones Championship and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 time) *'All-Star Championship Wrestling / NWA Wisconsin' **ACW/NWA Wisconsin Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW People's Championship (1 time) *'Christian Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Xtreme 8 Tournament (2004) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' **IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Landmark Wrestling Federation' **LWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Legend City Wrestling' **LCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-American Wrestling' **MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Illinois Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Nevermore Championship Wrestling' **NCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Television Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Charles Evans (1) and Shawn Spears (1) *'One Pro Wrestling' **1PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Darren Burridge *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'44' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **Global Tag League Technical Skill Award (2012) – with Eddie Edwards *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 Great Lakes' **WORLD-1 Great Lakes Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Revolution Championship Wrestling' **RCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **RPW British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Revolución Lucha Libre' **RLL Absolute Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with CM Punk *'Steel Domain Wrestling' **SDW Television Championship (1 time) *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' **UWA Canadian Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **ICW/ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship (4 times) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Steve Stone **MMW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *The Art of Wrestling *Scott Colton's event history External links * CAGEMATCH.net Profile * Twitter profile * Facebook profile *Cabanaramma.com (Official Website) *Colt Cabana Official MySpace * Profile Category:1980 births Category:1999 debuts Category:1PW Tag Team Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future-Shock Wrestling alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Gimmicks Only Underground Grappling Entertainment alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWC Super Indy Champions Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kraken Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Midwest Renegade Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:NWA War Zone alumni Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Vanguard Wrestling All-Star Alliance current roster Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warzone Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:WrestleZone alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Wrestling Is Art! alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Podcasters Category:Commentators Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni